


Bunny Bones

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up on Easter Morning to a note and an empty Easter Basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Bones

When Jim Kirk opened his eyes on Easter morning he was confronted with an empty Easter basket and a folded note. On the front of the note was a hand drawn sketch of the Easter Bunny leaving a trail of colored eggs. Jim opened the card and saw block printing that read, “What are you waiting for, hop to it!” It was signed The Easter Bunny with little drawn bunny footprints. The Easter Bunny had come to Starfleet Academy.

Jim rolled over to see if Bones had also been visited by the Bunny and saw that his bed was empty. Jim threw his legs over the side of the bed and his foot hit a blue plastic egg. He peered around the edge of the bed and saw a trail of colored eggs leading into the kitchen. Jim scrambled out of bed and grabbed his basket, scooping up colored eggs as he went.

When Jim walked into the kitchen he saw Bones leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. “Mornin Jim, Happy Easter.”

“Happy Easter, Bones. You do this?” Jim offered up his basket to show him.

Bones grinned at Jim over the rim of his coffee cup. “You open any of those plastic eggs Jim?”

“No Bones.”  Jim smiled back.

“Open one up, see what’s inside.” Bones took another sip of his coffee.

Jim grabbed the blue egg, the one that had been next to his bed and opened it up. Inside was a piece of folded paper. Jim opened it to see the same block printing that was on the note. It read, ‘This entitles Jim Kirk to receive one hug from Bones…so long as it’s convenient to Bones and not in the middle of the night or during finals week or while drunk.’ Jim burst out laughing. “You’re not leaving me a whole lotta room to redeem this Bones.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out Jim. Try openin another one.”

Jim picked up a green egg, this one had been near the front of his dorm bed. He opened it and pulled out another folded piece of paper. ‘This entitles Jim Kirk to receive one kiss from Bones…so long as there is plenty of tongue involved.’ Jim giggled. “Putting caveats on my coupons, Bones.”

“Hey gotta make sure I’m gettin somethin out of this deal too, don’t I?”

“You’re always getting something out of this deal, Bones.”

“Yeah, an infant for a roommate.” He grumped.

“An infant with the most talented tongue this side of the Mason-Dixon line, is I believe how you’ve described me.”

“Quit preenin and open another egg.” Bones winked at him.

Jim picked the purple egg that had been sitting just outside the bedroom door. He opened it and pulled out another note, this one said, ‘This entitles Jim Kirk to receive one sloppy, wet, blow job from Bones.’ Jim laughed, “What no restrictions on this one Bones.”

Bones just shook his head no, sexy smirk firmly in place.

“Last egg Bones.” Jim said holding up a pink egg before he opened it and pulled out another note. This one said, ‘Look in the refrigerator.’ Jim set the egg and its contents down on the counter and opened the refrigerator door. Jim saw a huge chocolate bunny with another plastic egg taped to its box. Jim pulled it out of the fridge and untaped the plastic egg. This one felt heavier than the others and Jim shook it, hearing something rattle inside. “What is it, Bones?”

“Open it and see, Jimmy.” Bones was breathing a bit heavier than before.

Jim opened the polka dotted egg to see a wedding band and another note. Jim palmed the cold metal to warm it back up before he opened the note. ‘This entitles Jim Kirk to receive one marriage proposal from Bones at the time of his choosing, which I’m hoping is right now because the waiting is killing me. I love you, Jimmy. Say you’ll marry me and make me the grumpiest man on Earth.”

Jim looked up at the love of his life, who was almost biting through his bottom lip, tears threatening to spill from his beautiful green eyes. Jim walked to the kitchen table and grabbed a pen, wrote something on the back of the proposal and walked back to Bones. He held up the note which simply read. ‘YES.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this fic happened, really, I don't. It started out as sexy with Jim getting tickets for free blowjobs and such and turned into Academy Era proposal fic!


End file.
